Soul Eater
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Soul, Kid, and Black*Star are known as the band "Soul Eater". They soon meet a girl band, known as "Weapon and Meister", who's supposed to go on tour with them. Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz, the girl band, secretly go to the "Soul Eater"'s next concert to see what they will be working with. Who would have known that they all had so much in common, and yet, they were so different.
1. Introductions

**Hi guys! I got this idea when I was listening to "Foster The People" song "Call It What You Want". Please listen to that song before you read. Most of their music will be sung by the characters. I also have other stories so check them out. IDK. Do what you want. But I highly recommend you to listen to that song. It'l give you an idea of what they sing and how it goes. I will also be using a lot of "Coldplays" songs since they mostly consist of piano. **

**...**

"Hey, when's the next concert?" Black*Star asked. He glanced at Kid while pausing his video game on his XBOX 360. His hair was in its usual spiky self but he wore a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off and the collar was covered with blue stars. Under the jean jacket was a white undershirt with a spray painted skull and cross bones. His undergarments consisted of ripped up black skinny jeans with the knees shredded away and one pocket completely ripped off. Black*Star had on red Chuck Taylor's and leather bracelets.

Kid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. He looked at Black*Star. "We just finished our concert in Chicago. You really want to know?" Death the Kid, or _Kid _for his stage name, wore a black blazer with a white dress shirt and a chain choker. His undergarments were a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with green Osiris's detailed with black and neon orange lases. The aglets of his shoe laces were dark purple. On his wrist were three rope bracelets in the colors white, black, and yellow. His white and black suspenders drooped down his legs instead of being wrapped around his shoulders.

Black*Star shrugged and set his blue, clear controller on the ground next to him. He turned himself to face Kid and sat Indian style. "I just get so psyched about seeing the fans, man. It's awesome!" He fist pumped the air and woofed.

Kid rolled his eyes and adjusted his thick framed glasses. He continued to read the paperwork for a new record that the band was supposed to produce. Like hell they'll do a record for "10 million". Kid started to write a letter to their agent because he wasn't helping at all. Why is Kid the one who has to do all this work?

Black*Star turned himself back towards the TV screen and pressed "resume". His gun was set and his character ran around the battlefield. He leaned in towards the screen, eyes going wide as he shot zombies from right to left. Black*Star was bored of his game. He's been playing for hours. The Blue headed drummer sighed, rustling up his messy bangs. He leaned back while still looking at the screen. "YO SOUL! GET IN HERE!"

"SHUT UP!" Soul yelled from the bathroom. "I HAVE TO WAZZ!"

"Wazz? Weird word." Black*Star told himself, starting to think about the word _wazz._"Wazz... Wazz.." He kept on thinking, not noticing that his opponent was shooting him repeatedly.

The bathroom slammed open and out came an albino with an irritated expression. "I didn't get to go 'cause of you. What do you want now?"

"Wow Soul, wazz?" Black*Star smirked at Soul's reaction, which was the middle finger. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to know where the next concert is and when we're going."

Soul plopped down on the black leather sofa and groaned. "Toronto. Tomorrow."

"Nice clothes." Kid remarked, not looking up from his paperwork.

Soul wore a black leather jacket with the collar raised up and a white dress shirt with a red and black checkered tie. His hair was messed up with no jell so it wasn't its spikiest. He has dark blue skinny jeans with a chain clipped to his belt on the left side and attached to the back of his pants. Soul had black hiking boots and a black spiked collar.

Soul ignored Kid and looked at the TV screen, his left eyebrow rising. "You're versing 'SoulEaterisamazing'?" He asked.

Black*Star nodded, staying focused on the task at hand. "Yeah. she's from another band." He raised the controller high into the air with both hands and turned it to the left while moving the joystick, as if it would help him.

"Really?"

* * *

"Big sis! That was awesome, right?!"

"Yeah Patty. You killed it, Maka." Liz smiled, hand on her hip as she faced the dirty blonde.

"Not as much as you rocking that outfit." Maka winked playfully at her friend, smiling as she helped to put the red jeweled drum set away.

Liz rolled her eyes while smirking. She wore a white bandeau with a white blazer on top and a crimson red tie hugging her neck. She had black pants that belonged with a tux and black pumps with silver rhinestones cascading down the heel. Her hair was down but curled at the end into little spirals. On the back of her white blazer, it read "Get Lucky" in red lettering, the "G" with black rhinestones. On her neck was a multi-layered necklace with a gold owl, then a bronze bird with a purple rhinestone as the eye, then a heart that looked cracked. She had a juicy red lip color and dark brown eye shadow faded to a light color while going inwards. Under the eye was a dark brown and in the inner corners of the eye, there was a light, faint gold.

"What about me, Maka?" Patty giggled, putting her yellow base guitar back into it's black rhinestoned case.

Maka looked at the younger sister and flashed a smile. "You look absolutely beautiful, Patty."

"Thanks!" Patty jumped up and squealed. Her outfit consisted of Maroon short shorts with white knee socks. She wore black combat boots and a long and big white T-shirt with a neon green bandeau underneath. The T-shirt hung off one shoulder. On the T-shirt, there was a lions head with shooting stars surrounding it. On her wrists were black leather bracelets and a black necklace with a pandas head in the middle -which was made of pearls- (that's what I have. Had it for years) and her hair was dyed silver at the tips. Patty's lips were bubblegum pink and she had gold eye shadow on with three black dots underneath every eye.

"Maka, do you know when the next tour will be?" Tsubaki asked, turning around from the mirror that was hung on the black wall.

Tsubaki wore A black dress that flowed down her tall, ivory legs. She had a white blazer over them and her hair was up in it's usual ponytail but had curls at the end. Glitter shined in her hair. Tsubaki had knee high leather boots with a tall wedge. Her lips were dark red and her eyes had a silver wisp to them. She had silver bangles and a diamond necklace.

Maka walked over to the TV that sat backstage and turned it on, popping "Battle Field 2" into the XBOX 360. "Umm... I hear the next tour is with another band."

"Really?" Liz asked, setting herself down into the white, fluffy love seat.

Maka sat down Indian style onto the white carpeted floor while turning on the controller. She nodded while she sipped her coke.

"That's cool!" Patty squealed again, hugging her purple giraffe that she always had for good luck and for her love of giraffes.

Maka turned to the TV screen. She wore a black trench coat with a white dress shirt under and a pale green scarf. She had black tights on with knee high gray socks and black boots that had a thin heel in the back. Her eyes were bright from the dark blue eyeliner and the wisp of a faint brown covering her eyelid. Maka's lips were a juicy red and her cheeks had a pop of pink. Her hair was up in pigtails with her hair going into spirals at the end.

Maka scrolled through the users and accepted a users request to battle. Her avatar was on the Battle Field and her challenger had the name "StarofBlackness187" written on top.

Tsubaki leaned in and read the users name out loud. She sat down next to her friend and looked at her with a questioning look. "Who's that?"

Maka only smirked, shooting her foe repeatedly. "That's a member of the band that we will be touring with."

**...**

**What did you guys think? **

**Soul: I thought it sucked. **

**Maka: OMG! SOUL! I mean. *cough* Sup? **

**Black*Star: Wow, Maka. Just... Wow. **

**Tsubaki: Erm. **

**Kid: Where am I? **

**Liz and Patty: That's what we're wondering. **

**Please post your question/comment/concern in the review box below. Follow and Favorite if you will. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	2. Concert Fights

**Another chapter. Another day. Another hour. Another week. Another second. Another year. WOOP! I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has viewed this story. It really makes me happy to see that the story actually got views. Who's ready for a concert? I promise you that the concert will be detailed. It wont just be the lyrics. I'll describe how they were said in case you're confused for how they're sang. Or you could just listen to the actual song. I highly recommend that. **

**...**

"Yes! It's finally tomorrow! YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped up and down, eyes wild and his mouth twisted into a very happy grin. Everyone groaned from Black*Star's happiness while checking the instruments. Black*Star soon stopped his jumping an walked over to Kid since his drum sticks were placed on the coffee table, in which Kid's feet were laying.

The drum sticks were black with white stars surrounding it, the tip was gray and the black was Dark blue. On each stick, the words "Black*Star" was written in graphite.

"Yeah, This'll be fun..." Kid took out his black electric guitar that faded to silver on the bottom. The guitar strap contained black and white squares with yellow lines running horizontally.

"Hey Kid," Black*Star looked at the guitarist. He raised one eyebrow. "How did you get your hair to look like that?"

"Like what?" Kid looked up at the drummer, his eyes wide with wonder.

"You know, three stripes on the right side of your face. How'd you get it like that?"

"First of all, it's on the left side of my face. It only looks like it's on the right side of my face because you standing opposite of me and that would be your right. Second, it's a birth defect."

"Oh. Well I think it's awesome. I've been wondering since the first day we met. Ah, those were the days. Weren't they?" Black*Star smirked, looking at Kid with a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.

Kid shook his head "Those 'days' were 3 years ago. And I don't think getting cotton candy with girls were 'amazing' like you feel." Kid huffed and walked away, his black guitar pick with a skull in hand and his guitar strap resting on his shoulder. Black*Star shrugged and walked away towards Soul, who was having trouble putting on his tie.

"Dude," Soul didn't look up from his _work_. He just knew that the drummer was standing near him. "do you think it would be ok if I just wrap this around my forehead?"

"As a joke?"

"I guess."

"I don't know, man. Let's see." Black*Star snatched the tie away from Soul and wrapped it around his forehead. Trying a not on the left side of his face as the rest flowed down, covering his right ear. Soul's bangs were still visible, but some parts of his hair was sticking up.

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE CONCERT!"

* * *

"Maka, tell me again why we're dressed in these ridiculous outfits?" Liz asked, playing with her black trench coat that covered her entire body and adjusted the dark shades that covered her eyes.

"Shhh... I want to get in unrecognized." Maka hissed, making her way to the front row of the stadium. She plopped down in the uncomfortable seat and cringed because she sat down a little too fast. Her back now hurt, as well as her butt.

"You just want to see Soul..." Patty giggled, playing with her black top hat.

Tsubaki too giggled, she patted Maka's shoulder sympathetically. Maka only rolled her eyes. "True. I came to see what the band is like. I hope they aren't as bad as the drummers video game skills."

"Video game skills?" Liz laughed, looking Maka in the eye. "That's great. Maka the geek. The all powerful Maka."

"Liz! Shut up!" Maka became flustered, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner. She shrugged out of her Trench coat, only to reveal the bands T-Shirt. Liz gaped, as well as the other two girls. "You're wearing their T-shirt?!" Liz screamed.

Patty giggled "Fan-girl over here!"

"Maka waved her arm's around. "I need to look the part, weirdo!"

Tsubaki smiled, glaring at the stage. "We'd better settle down. The concert is about to begin."

Maka jumped up, now settling down in the hard chair. Her heart was racing. What type of band were they? Were they like One Direction? Were they a death metal band? What were they? Her mind was filled with these kinds of thoughts. It drove her crazy. Maka didn't want to play with a band that girls only see for their looks. She had to admit, Best Song Ever by One Direction was pretty catchy. But that wasn't the point. The point was about how they played.

Fog filled the stage as girls screamed, making Maka and the others cover their ears. The screaming continued as light flashed onto the crowd. Purple, Green, Blue, and Red. Maka heard laughing behind her. Teenagers who probably like the lights. _Retards, _Maka thought.

Suddenly, from the darkness of the stage, Maka saw the outline of a piano rise from the under the stage. The giant piano kept rising until it was completely above the surface. Soon a drum set appeared from the darkness. The two instruments stood somber on the center. Lights flickered on the stage and Maka could see a guitarist standing completely still. His gold eyes was staying wide and still.

The guitarist wore a white dress shirt with chains wrapped around his lower torso and the left leg of his black dress pants. Maka saw his red Osiris's with yellow detailing and black shoelaces.

She had to say, these seats were spectacular. Maka saw a lot of things visibly.

The guitarist had a headband with two antennae flickering colors. Girls screamed and some chanted "Death The Kid" with such enthusiasm, that Maka could of had died. She never got this much attention from just standing.

Another light flashed onto the black drum set with green flames. The drummer sat straight up, both arms in the air as he twirled his black drum sticks. He wore a black muscle shirt with a gray scarf bundled over his neck. He had beige cardigan on and bright orange Nike's with white detailing and neon yellow shoelaces. On his arm's were thee leather bracelets and one had zebra fur.

Then the lights flickered to the center of the stage. Maka stared with astonishment. They do really put a show on.

The lights stopped flickering, and Maka saw a crimson red piano with an albino sitting still in the seat. Wrapped around his head was a black and white checkered tie. Maka thought it was goofy, but cute at the same time. She looked at the rest of his clothing. A loose white T-Shirt with spikes surrounding the collar of the shirt. His undergarments consisted of crimson red skinny jeans with black detailing as the lace that tied them together. He didn't wear shoes though. He just had black sock on his left foot and a white sock on his right foot.

A smirk grew and then he slammed his fingers down on the keys. He pressed random keys that actually played into a nice rhythm. The pianist leaned into the microphone and glanced at the crowd. "Hey, pleasure to see you guys."

The drummer leaned into his while keeping a steady beat yet it wasn't at all. "Sup dudes?"

The guitarist lightly stroked the strings of his guitar while shaking his head. A microphone was attached to the color of his shirt. "Black*Star... You're not a surfer."

The pianist sighed, still playing. "My name is Soul. The others aren't important." He smirked while sticking his tongue out at the drummer, who sat with rage.

_So that's the guy who I versed. _Maka thought. _Interesting. _

The music started and it sounded weird and creepy, but cool and chill at the same time. Soul leaned in while playing and they all sang.

"Call it what you want. Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Call it what you want. Yeah." The three looked back at their instruments. Maka was please with their voices, but that was just for the three of them. She wanted to hear Soul's voice. He'd probably be the one she would sing with.

Then Soul sang his line as if he was talking. "I sad call it what you want. Yeah Yeah, Yeah" Then they all sang "Call it what you want." again.

Soul now began to widen his eyes as he sang, fingers dancing across the keys.

"Yeah, we're locked up in ideas,  
we like to label everything.

Well I'm just gonna do here what I gotta do here,  
'Cause I gotta keep myself free.

You're ducking and moving, just to hide your bruises from all your enemies.

And I'm in the crossfire dodging bullets from your expectancies.

Yeah, Yeah."

Then they all sang. "Oo-oo-oo-ooh!"

"We've got nothing to lose.

You better run and hide,  
Yeah you've crossed the line,  
I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin')"

"Oo-oo-oo-ooh!"

"We've got nothing to prove.

Your social guides,give you swollen eyes,  
But what I've got can't be bought, so you can just-"

"Call it what you want! Yeah, Yeah. Yeah, Call it what you want. Yeah Yeah."

"I said call it what you want, Yeah Yeah."

"Yeah, Call it what you want."

"You've taken your words, and you take your judgments ,  
And stick them onto ev-er-yt-hing.

If it don't conform, to what you were born into,  
Then you run the other way.

You say," He looked at the crowd and sang, still playing as if he was paying his whole attention to the piano. "'now what's your style and who do you listen to?'"

He raised an eyebrow and sang a little higher. "Who cares?

Well that rat race ladder-climbing fake-face smile's got nothing on me. Yeah, Yeah."

"oo-oo-oo-ooh!"

"We've got nothing to lose.

You better run and hide,  
Yeah you've crossed the line,  
I've got a knife behind my back (just sayin'). "

"oo-oo-oo-ooh!"

"We've got nothing to prove.

Your social guides, give you swollen eyes,  
But what I've got can't be bought so you can just-"

"Call it what you want, Yeah, Yeah. Call ot what you want. Yeah, Yeah."

"I said just call it what you want, Yeah, Yeah."

"Yeah, Call it what you want, want, want, want, want... What you want... Call it what you want, want..."

Soul played a big piano solo, and sang the rest. "You can call it what you want..."

Th crowd was going wild, absolutely wild. Girls screamed for Soul, some girl threw a bra at the stage, and without looking, Soul caught it quickly and placed it on top of the piano. Maka's eyes widened. They were actually wide through the whole song. These guys were incredible. She was astonished by how well they played. She was the only one in the band who couldn't play an instrument.

The song ended and it sounded like it was paused. A screen lit up in the back, and the twitter bird was seen. "Oh god..." Maka rolled her eyes, resting her chin into the palm of her hand. "Says 'One Direction' all over it."

Tsubaki giggled, she tapped Maka's shoulder and pointed at Soul, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes and his jaw dropped a little. He leaned in and talked to Black*Star.

"Dude, did you know about this?" He asked.

Black*Star looked at him and shook his head. "I think our agent hates us."

Kid coughed and looked at his band mates. "I did this. They say girls love to play truth-or-dare. So that's what I assembled on our twitter account."

Soul furrowed his eyebrows, getting off the piano and snapped his fingers, eyes a little redder than usual.

Maka cocked her head to the side, as well as her other band mates. She raised an eyebrow. _Why's he snapping? Is that mores code for "I'm going to murder you?" _

Maka's question was answered, to her relief. A curtain dropped and everyone started screaming. The lead singer wanted to kill every fan in here. Don't they know that she want to see what's going on?

Her eyes suddenly darted back to the screen, eyebrow still raised. Some idiot left the lights on for the curtain and she could see Soul choking Kid and Black*Star on Soul's back, tugging at the stupid tie that was wrapped around his head. Kid was scratching at his neck, Soul was cursing very loudly while choking him, and Black*Star was punching the back of Soul's head.

Music began and Maka recognized that it was one of the band's popular songs, Pumped Up Kicks. How could she tell? Fan girls were screaming the lyrics.

It seems her band mates knew the lyrics to, because they were talking the lyrics too.

The words were weird. It sounded like he was talking on a radio, a really bad radio station.

"Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette... Hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid."

_Weird words_, Maka thought. But she had to admit, this song was really good. It wasn't pop or anything. Just cool and indie rock. Maka really wanted to go on tour with them from what she saw on stage. Soul was getting whacked with a guitar by Black*Star as Kid was trying to raise the curtain.

_This will be interesting..._

**...**

**Watch'a think? Please post your question/comment/concern in the review box below. **

**Maka: Come back for the next chapter to see us siiiiing! **

**Soul: OH GOD NO! **

**Maka: *dies inside* **

**Black*Star: *gets in the camera* AM I ON TV?! HEY MOM! LOOK AT ME! I'M AWESOME! **

**Tsubaki: Please follow and favorite! Bye!**


	3. Kidnapping Gone Wrong

**I'm so happy you guys enjoyed this! I was so nervous. I wanted to see good reviews. So happy no one gave a rude/mean/snotty remark about how I write my stories. Thanks!**

**Soul: So what now?**

**Maka: Our band will be performing.**

**Black*Star and Patty: WHOOP! Wait, u lying?**

**Maka: Maybe...**

**Stuffster: On with story!**

**...**

"You can call it what you waaaant..." Maka slid her knee socks on while singing. Her hair was up in her two usual pigtails, but two white ribbons tied the two big chunks of hair. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner that gave her a cat eye. She slipped on her black leather knee high boots with golden studs running across the heel.

"Yeah, we're locked up in ideas..." Maka put on her red plaid skirt with a long, black leather belt wrapped around her waist. She buttoned up her white dress shirt with a a black leather jacket that had rhinestones that said "Weapon and Meister" with "Resonate" written under since it was their most popular album ever.

"We like to label everything." She swayed her hips as she checked herself in the mirror. Adjusting her two pig tails and smirking as she put on a pink tiara with a ribbon attached to her right shoulder and across her upper torso. It read "Miss Meister".

"Well I'm gonna do here..." Maka puckered her lips, checking if the blood red lipstick looked nice. Which it did. "What I gotta do here."

Maka sighed, resting a hand on her forehead. The concert that the band "Soul Eater" had was amazing. How could she top that? How will she react when she first meets him?

I mean, she thought to herself, getting out of her chair abruptly. I mean the band…

She looked at herself in the mirror. Here outfit for her tour is looking pretty good. But she wanted to have her usual clothes. A black trench coat with a white dress shirt and a yellow sweater vest. Maka loved her sweater vest. It made her feel so safe and confident. She thought it looked great with her green striped tie. And her red plaid skirt that hugged her hips the right way! It always made her feel confident. And those black boots that reached just above her ankles with white belts running across it… She loved those boots. She loved her school outfit. She loved Soul "Eater" Evans.

There was no way for Maka Albarn to distract herself from thinking about him. Even though she only saw him once… She… Maka couldn't get over his performance. She loathed the piano ever since she was a little girl. But now, her whole perspective of the keyed instrument changed… Because of him. Oh, what she'd do just to meet him. Just to see what he's like!

"WE DID IT SIS!" Patty squealed from the other room, making Maka gasp. Maka whirled around towards the door, slamming her hand against the mirror in the process. She screamed in pain from the quick hit. It doesn't matter what anyone tells you… Slamming your hand against a flat surface hurts like Hell.

Maka held onto her left hand as she stared at the door, whimpering from her red and swollen hand.

"Patty! Not too loud! He's struggling too much!"

"I like his hair. It's cool. Black hair with three white lines. He's cool!"

Three white lines and black hair? That description sounded familiar. Maka wondered what somebody was doing here. Why? Oh no, was it a fan? A really weird fan who wanted to make out with the girls. Maka put her foot down last time, saying "We need secretary!"

"Yes, it's cool. Now shush. It's a surprise for Maka."

A surprise? Oh Maka had to see what they were up to. She walked over to the door, gently pushing the white door open with her good hand, Mr. Righty. She kept on hearing shushing, but Maka knew the girls didn't notice her. Pushed it open more, stepping out onto the white wooden floor.

In Liz and Patty's hands was a boy with black hair, his bangs covered his eyebrows and some strands of his hair hugged his neck. A bandana was wrapped around his mouth and restraints hugged his wrists and ankles. The boy struggled. Maka then noticed something familiar. Three white strips running horizontally on the left side of his face.

Maka gasped, making Liz look up at her while her sister looked back at Maka. Patty gave her a giggle with her famous pink cheeks. "Hi Maka! We got ourselves boys!"

"Boys? I only see one." The lead singer asked, she then remembered that wasn't the task at hand. "And what are you doing with boys?!" Maka glanced at Liz, still gripping her bruised hand. Liz pointed her thumb back, ignoring the last question. Behind Liz was Tsubaki, holding a passed out blue headed boy. Maka saw his star tattoo on his right shoulder and his hair was spiked up to look similar to a star.

"You too, Tsubaki?" Maka asked, looking hurt. Why wasn't she invited to this? Wait, that's not what she should be asking. Why the hell were they capturing boys?!

"I'm sorry, Maka." Tsubaki nervously laughed eyes full of fear. She knew what happens when Maka's mad. A book to the head. Though, that never happened to Tsubaki. But she didn't want it to happen today.

Maka gave an annoyed glare as she crossed her arm's, ignoring the pain that shot up from her hand to look as fierce as she could.

"Hi Maka! You should have come!" The band's manager, Blair, came through the front door. Her purple hair swayed down her back with her two curls in the front. She had on her usual headband with purple cat ears. Blair looked at Maka with her butterscotch eyes, making Maka raise an eyebrow.

Slung over her shoulder, was the back of a boy. Maka couldn't tell who. All she saw were black pajama pants with skulls plastered everywhere. On the feet were two different colored socks. A blue sock with blue stripes and a black sock with red polka dots.

"Blair, who's that?"

"Mr. Evans!" She waved her hands in the air excitedly, trying to get Maka to look as happy as the rest felt. But Maka didn't smile. She didn't jump up and down. She didn't squeal. She didn't even kill her. Maka just stood there, frozen in time.

Patty looked away from the struggling boy, who's white T-shirt was rising up his shirt from his constant struggles. Liz only shushed him, but he kept on struggling.

Everything made sense now. The boys who her band mates have captures, were _the _Soul Eater. The struggling boy that Liz and Patty held onto was Death the Kid, whose father is supposed to be the Lord of Death. In Tsubaki's arm's was the drummer, Black*Star. And slung on Blair's shoulder was her crush.

How does he look when he sleeps? Adorable? Maka didn't know. Many thoughts ran through her head. Like, if they were going to go to jail because they kidnapped one of the most famous band to ever live.

"Er… Happy Birthday… Maka…" Liz looked away awkwardly, setting Kidd on the lavender velvet couch, in which he was using his hands to try to tear apart the rope that bounded his ankles together.

"What did you do to these three?" Maka asked with no emotion on her face, still standing still in the center of the room.

"Chlorophyll!" Patty squealed, looking at Maka.

"Patty, it's- never mind… Maka gets it." Liz sighed, feeling defeat.

"Why did you guys do this?" Maka asked again.

"We were bored, and we were thinking. 'Hey, maybe we should go and get the band Soul Eater to perform for Maka.' But they didn't really want to come, so when they weren't looking, we chloroformed them after. Kidd here woke up while in the car." Liz trailed on, making Maka walk up to Blair. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Blair, please bring our guests into the guest rooms and untie Kidd."

* * *

Maka sat in her white flannel pajamas in her room, typing away on her computer. She went on Youtube and searched "Soul Eater". In the first box was the music video "Don't Stop" by them. Underneath was ten minutes of their funny moments. And that was just part one. Maka unconsciously clicked the box; wanting to see what people thought was so funny.

The video started, and looking into the camera was Soul. His famous toothy grin was plastered on his face as he waved to the camera. "Interview time!" Black*Star yelled from the background. The first clip was Black*Star looking out at a mob of fans, he waved like an idiot. That was until a volleyball was pelted at the back of his head. The camera turned to look at Soul, who was grinning. He walked up to the camera and smirked. "Hello people and all who inhabit it."

The camera switched to the next clip, which was of Kidd laughing while holding the camera. He was walking around a set and turned to face a green screen. Which was of… BLAIR! She was dressed up in a little Christmas outfit while she was waving at the camera. "Soul, come on. We need to film this music video."

Out came Soul, dress up in a little nerd outfit. He fixed his thick frames while a girl was fixing his beige pantaloons. "The hot lady who falls for the nerd. This is what never happens." Kidd said. Before Maka could blink, the two were sitting on the top of a car.

"And… ACTION!" The director yelled, and Blair grabbed Soul and kissed him. While they were *cough* making out *cough*, a newspaper blew onto the side of Soul's face. He was so surprised that he fell off the car and landed on a cat.

Maka giggled as he pouted and snapped his fingers, swinging the arm across the face. "Darn. That was getting good."

She stared at the computer, which played the next clip. This was of Kidd sitting in the Victoria Secret store in the mall, taking pictures with girls who came in. He looked miserable. Staring at a bra that had one side white, the other cup black.

Black*Star was walking around the store, stars in his eyes while gasping at the collection. The next clip started and Soul sat on a couch with reindeer antlers on. On the bottom said "Doesn't Soul looks so cute?"

Maka rolled her eyes. After seeing what she saw earlier, it'll be hard to face him without him saying "You kidnapped me!"

Well it wasn't my fault!, she thought to herself.

Soul sat in the chair, looking curiously at the antlers that sat atop his head. He shook his head to the side, which caused the antlers to jingle. Soul then shook his head to the other side, another jingle emerging from the bells again. He started to grin with his eyes widening, shaking his head from side to side in a fast motion.

Maka giggled when she heard Black*Star yell "SING CALL ME MAYBE!"

The seen switched, she saw a microphone being pointed towards Soul while Kidd was sipping tea and reading the paper in the background.

"So, what do you think the other's favorite items are?" The reporter asked.

Soul scratched the back of his neck and looked back at Kidd. "Uhhh…" He turned back towards the reporter. "I guess Kidd likes his dog, Free, who's perfectly 'symmetrical' and Black*Star likes his tranquilizer dart gun."

The reporter laughed, turning the microphone towards herself. "Black*Star's object sounds like fun."

Soul laughed with his eyes going wide, as if to say _what planet are you from, lady? _Soul looked straight at the reporter. "Sure, it's fun when you shoot people. It's always funny when it happens to someone else. When he first got it, it malfunctioned and shot me in the back."

"How did it feel?"

"Like I was heavily sedated, or really drunk. I saw a lot of the color purple and I might have had called Black*Star hot… I thought he was a supermodel."

Maka closed her laptop, sighing as she leaned back against her white headboard. She set the MacBook onto her timber brown nightstand that sat on the left side of her bed. She turned off the light, and glared at her dresser. It stood somber in the corner of the room…

She now knew three new things.

Soul "Eater" Evans was the elite of the group.

Black*Star was a towheaded idiot, who still made Maka laugh even though they've never even met.

Kidd was someone who couldn't be eluded. He was the brains.

They all were different. They all were pieces of Maka's heart. Her own band mates are pieces too. Pieces to a puzzle. The pieces to Maka's heart. If any of them are hurt… That piece will be shattered, and her heart would never be whole again. They all were part of her family.

Her main goal now, was to get the boy's to feel the same way.

**…**

**Took me a couple of days to do this! I've been busy with schoolwork. GOOD NEWS! I GOT A 90 ON MY SOCIAL STUDIES QUIZ! I really hate John Hays and all those stupid people. Even though we did get Alaska from William Seward. NVM! We aren't here to learn. Right?**


End file.
